Do I Know You?
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: a girl from Ren's past comes with her family to visit the Maaka Family. but the thing about these humans is that they are the gardians of the maaka family. but what happens when Ren doesn't remember her? and bites he? i do not own chibi vampire! RenxElsie
1. The Meeting

6/11/2011

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Ahh… Japan… How I've missed you so." An old lady, who just came off a plane from the United States, said with a soft laugh.

"Grandma?" a young girl, around the age of 17, comes out with 2 suitcases.

"Yes Elsie?" the old lady asked, without taking her eyes off the beautiful night sky.

"Umm… Well we have to start going to the house… Are you okay?" Elsie had a worried look on her face.

"Just fine… I'm going for a walk… Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Elsie nods her head "Oh and don't stay out for long, understand?" she told her granddaughter in a stricken tone.

"Yes Grandma. But are you sure you're okay?" Elsie asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now stop stressing yourself, it's bad for you…" _and him_. Her grandmother thought "And help Joey." she said as she started walking.

Elsie keeps an eye on her grandmother as she walks down the street.

"ELSIE!" Elsie turns around to see her brother under a pile of clothes… her clothes.

"JOEY!"

(To Elsie's grandmother)

Elsie's grandmother looked at her watch. It was 8:10; she had been walking through the thick fog for 30 minutes now.

She sighed. _Where is she?_

"Elda." She whispered. She knew Elda could hear her. After all Elda is a vampire…

The wind started to blow and the leaves on the trees began to fall creating what looked like a tornado, as the fog slowly disappeared. But not even 2 minutes, the wind slowly stopped and where the tornado once stud, now stud a girl around the same age as her granddaughter. She had long light pink hair, red-brown eyes, and still flat chested.

"Elda? Still making those big entrances, I see." Elsie's grandmother said with a laugh.

Elda smiles, "And I see you've aged quite a bit, Dulce."

Dulce looks at her hands, "More like a lot."

Both women laugh, "So how is the family doing?"

Dulce looks back at her hands, "That's what I need to talk to you and your family about."

Elda looked worried. _What happened? I've never seen her like this. _Elda then grabs Dulce's hand and leads her to the house. It didn't take long to reach the top of the hill and into the house.

"Oh… These old bones of mine can't withstand the hill anymore." Dulce said as Elda helped her sit on one of the many chairs in the living room.

"I'll go get them. Would you like anything?" Elda asked.

"No thank you."

"Okay, stay here." Elda closed the door as she ran out of the room and into the hall. But Dulce could still hear her friend's voice. "HENRY GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW! Dulce came to pay us a visit. SO BE NICE! AND BRING BEAST DOWN HERE WITH YOU! Oh and grandkids I want you to meet someone!" "LET ME AT HER!" "NO, Carerra!"

3 minutes later, after all the fighting and screaming is over, the whole family is in the living room. The whole family except for one person… Ren.

"Dulce, it's been so long." Carerra said as she gave Dulce a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh… Carerra, I see you had yet another child while I was gone." She looked at the small girl with long silver hair, holding a doll. "And I see she has a friend."

The small girl looked to her mom, as if she needed an approval. Carerra nodded, "My name is Anju…" she then looks down at the doll holding a knife, "And this is Boogie-kun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anju and Boogie." She said in a cheerful voice. Dulce then looks at Karin, "It's been so long, Karin."

"Hi, Dulce-kun." She said as she gave Dulce a hug.

Dulce then notes Karin chest, "I see she. She got them from her mother." Dulce gave a laugh as Elda crossed her arms across her chest, stomped, and looked in the other directions.

"Don't speak of it."

"Hello, Dulce." Henry walked over with a grin plastered on his face, gave her a hug, then stud next to his wife.

"Henry how I've missed you so." Dulce looked around. "Where is Ren?"

Karin answered, "Oh, he was hungry so he left. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Now Dulce was the worried one. She had heard that Ren would drink the blood of stressed women. She wouldn't be worried… if her granddaughter wasn't stressed… or at the house, which she knew she wasn't.

Elda must have seen her face, because she asked, "Are you alright?"

Dulce looked out of the many windows and looked down at the town below, "I am… but I'm sure if Elsie is…"

**TBC…**

**So how was it? I know there isn't that much Ren here but there will be… Also there will be someone for Anju, and Kenta will be in it… REVIEW! Good or bad, doesn't really matter, I love to your opinion on it…FAVE IT!... And if you want you can give me some ideas on some things!... And if you're worried about when I'll update, it'll be every Saturday… If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Stay tuned!**

**-F.H.E.G.**


	2. Who Is She?

**6/18/2011**

**Chapter 2: Who Is She?**

**Ren**

Stupid family! Stupid Family!

_I need to find someone and fast!_

I looked around; the streets were free of people.

_Great, just my luck-_

My heart was beating out of my chest, I couldn't control my breathing. I couldn't move. I've only felt like this before, and it was when I was awaking and had my first feeding.

I looked around to find the person who was making me feel this way. I looked to my left… then my right- _there she is!_ I looked at her she had wavy dark brown hair, she had light brown almost golden eyes, she was also very tan, which I must say is very rare to find here in Japan, and pretty short but had all the right curves. She looked around 17 or 18 but her boobs were almost as big as my sister's… Hey! I am a man; I do take note of these things. But the weirdest thing about her is that I had a strange feeling that I knew her, but who is this girl?

The girl was now turning into one of the alley ways… now here comes the fun- "AHHH!" the pain was getting worse.

The girl must have heard me scream because she dropped all her bags and ran to help me… pathetic human. "Hey, Dude? Are you okay? Should I call-" I looked at her, she looked shocked, probably because she saw my eyes changing from gold to red, but the strange thing was what she did after she saw them, and trust me when I say no one, and I mean NO ONE has ever done this! She relaxed, strange but still not the strange thing I was talking about, and pulled down the thin scarf down revealing her neck, see but the strangest thing of all was what she said next, "Here I'm not scared… go ahead… suck my blood."

How could I refuse an offer like that- "AHH!" she grabbed my hand, the one that was gripping my chest, and pulled me up, once up and standing on my feet, she pulled my the collar of my shirt, so I was at her level, then put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me so my face was right next to her neck. The instant she did that I didn't think twice about biting her, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt I had wail sinking my teeth into her, the guilt of leaving her there, with no memory and a bite mark.

I stopped walking and turned around to take one last look at her… she is very pretty… beautiful even… and she reminded me of someone, someone I knew… she seemed to know I was a vampire and was fine with me drinking her blood… _but who is she?_

I turned around to the house, the guilt still there, hanging over me like a dark cloud. I was tired and needed to sleep… I'll figure out who she is tomorrow.

**TBC…**

**So what did you think?… Please review (good or bad doesn't really matter)… ask questions (if needed)… and stay tune!... the next chapter will be up next Saturday!**

**-F.H.E.G.**


End file.
